Kathleen Brooks and the Sorcerer's Stone
by DarkMiss 13
Summary: Book 1Kathleen Brooks has had life rough, your brother is out to kill you, and you have to move from New York to Britain, can't she get a break?...NO!.
1. Prologue Little Dark Moon Child

Egypt Kaiba: I don't own anything that is like the goddess that is J.K. I own all the people in this chapter other than the Dark Lord.

**Kathleen Brooks and the Sorcerer's Stone**

Prologue- Little Dark Moon Child

On a hill a house stood peacefully, unaware of what would befall all within. With a large 'pop' three figures appeared, walking up to the house. "Johnson open the door" the tallest man told the shortest "Yes my Lord" Johnson took out a stick- no a wand, and in a burst of blue light the door opened. They walked in, the last man walked up the stairs and opened the door, suddenly a streak of red light came towards him; he dodged and tackled his attacker. He looked into the woman's eyes.

"Hello Mom" he got off of her. The woman eyes widened.

"Byron….why?"

"Because my Lord wishes it" he pulled down his hood smirking.

"Where is the girl?" He asked

"What girl?"

"The one you gave birth to, brown skin and eyes with black hair should be two months old-- that girl"

"I don't know"

"I think you know mother"

"Don't call me that you lost all right to call me that when you joined Him"

"I'm his heir I belong to him and we have power why can you see that Judith…" Byron had spotted the black bundle by the side of the bed and quickly fired a green bolt of light at it, Judith seeing this moved in its way falling to the floor lifeless. Byron kicked his mother out the way of the bundle. He reached for it when a small mouth bit him, he cursed and faced his five year old brother.

"Theodore"

"Byron…..what's wrong?....Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you kill mommy!!" the little boys eyes filled with tears as he stood in front of the bundle that Byron was sure held his sister.

"The Dark Lord is power" Theodore caught his glance at the bundle, "No mommy said power comes from the heart not death and badness!"

"Move Theo"

"NO"

"Theodore give me the girl"

"No your not getting Kathleen"

Byron shook his head "So be it" and in a flash of green the boy was dead. Byron picked up his sister wanting to see her face when he killed her when Johnson stepped in.

"Lord Byron"

"Yes?"

"The Dark Lord wants you"

"Fine finish this up" He said handing him the baby

"Yes my lord"

========

Byron went downstairs and addressed the Dark Lord. "You called my lord"

"Come we are leaving"

"What about Johnson?"

"Leave him"

"Yes"

======

Back upstairs Johnson smiled he got to kill her, he shot a green bolt of light at her, suddenly the girl opened her eyes and screamed. The light hit her then bounced back to Johnson, leaving a pile of ashes where he once stood. At the same time Kathleen was crying with a new crescent moon shaped scar on her forehead.

Next Chapter: New York Witches and Wizards


	2. New York Witches and Wizards

* * *

Egypt Kaiba: Me no own Harry Potter, I wish I could, but then Ron would be six feet under right now.

**Kathleen Brooks and the Sorcerer's Stone**

**Chapter 1**

** New York Witches and Wizards**

**(Bronx, New York)**

"Kathleen Slyrina Brooks get you butt over here now" Jason McCombs yelled in their Bronx apartment. He had short brown hair and blue eyes. He had a build that reminded people of Toby Migure. "Comin!" a girl around 11 came in, she had long black hair, and dark brown eyes covered in small black glasses. The girl smiled at her guardian, the two were both alike and very different. Both were magic users, and both had a love for potions, but Jason had a cream complexion compared to Kathleen's chocolate skin. Both went to the same place after the summer was over. BLA II (Bronx Leadership Academy II) was their school but that was a front for the muggles, the real name was Bronx Witchcraft and Wizardry Academy called BWWA for short. It starts from age five to seventeen. Kathleen was 11 and going to the 7th year, Jason however was the potions teacher who taught years 7-13.

'Yes Jason?"

Kathleen asked pushing her hair back showing a crescent moon shape scar on the left side of her forehead. She still called him Jason even though he raised her after her brother killed the rest of the family, he had known her mother, but she was way older than him and he looked at her as an aunt that got him to love potions. "Your friends want to meet you at Mage Road" he smiled as her eyes lit up and pumped her hand in the air.

Kathleen whooped as she left their building. Many of the people around here were wizards or witches as were many of the people that live near Mage road but what muggles didn't know was that it was Fordham road. Magic users in New York liked muggle things and blended in quite well. Kathleen as she looked in McDonalds©, spotted her friends. Antoinette, Ashley, Arista, and Octavia waved from their booth. All of them had brown skin, and black or brown hair. They were all witches-in-training, but only Antoinette and Kathleen went to BWWA.

"Hey girls,…wait Angie found time to come, my God" Kathleen smiled as the others laughed at a red faced Antoinette.

"Well it wasn't easy" Octavia spoke "first you have to take away **all** of her drawing things from her. Then you have to convince her not to kill you!"

"Damn right!" Ashley said as she dodged Angie's swing.

"So Kathy we finally get McCombs as our teacher, good right?" Angie looked towards Kathleen.

"Yeah, I can't stand that fat cow Ms. Vacca, and she wonders why she can't get a guy, why" silence sat for a couple of seconds when Kathleen spoke again "Wait, what I said before rhymed cool" The other groaned and continued to talk. Kathleen bored started to wonder what other words rhymed.

"Chuckie, ducky, lucky, mucky, plucky, yucky, Kentucky, unlucky, rubber ducky, happy-go-lucky!!!"

"Kathleen stop"

"Stop, bop, chop, pop, shop, lemon drop, raindrop, eavesdrop, box top, Aesop!!"

"Kathleen….."

"Kathleen, mean, drama queen, preteen, serene, kerosene, caffeine, guillotine, serpentine, squeaky clean!!!"

"KATHLEEN!!!!!!"

She smiled sweetly at them "Yes?"

They glared at her. "Why don't we feed you to a snake?" Octavia asked sipping her soda.

"Because we did that before and we found out she can speak to them, remember?" Angie turned her glare onto Octavia.

"Yeah was that before or after she told the snake it could eat us if it caught us"

"But that's the key _if _ the snake caught us"

"It was a fast snake"

"Sure, sure"

---------------------

After spending the whole day with them Jason had to come an pry Kathleen from them. 'Like Harpies' he thought. He could tell that his charge was tired and he himself needed to work on a potion.

"Come Kathy your tired" he pushed her towards her room.

"No I'm not" Then she let out a huge yawn "ok maybe a little". She undressed and snuggled under her dark green and black sheets. Jason kissed the top of her head,

"Night Kathleen"

She was so tired she hissed instead of English but Jason understood.

* * *

Next chapter: Potion Charmer and Severus Snape


End file.
